Through the good and Bad
by PariahDark
Summary: Asami and Korra didn't have the best beginning. But as they face a city torn apart by terrorism and corruption they'll come to know just how much they need the other. Starting at enemies, then to friends and then finally to lovers.
1. Chapter 1

Korra didn't want to admit it but she was pretty sure that she was to blame for the situation she was in. She hadn't planned it of course but for some strange reason the moment Asami left her alone after inviting her Mako and Bolin into her home she'd gone and investigated and somehow, she'd discovered the secret underground equalist base. She and her friends had been captured and Asami in a split decision had shocked her father before they'd all escaped. The first thing the officers did was put the entire estate in lockdown as they went through every single room all but tearing it apart to find any trace of the equalists.

Now the small group was standing silently as the airship made their way to Tenzin's island. The entire time Korra kept looking to Asami trying and failing not to think about all this was her fault.

_You just had to go and stick your nose in it didn't you? Now not only did Asami loose her family and home you wound up causing Bolin and Mako to lose their new home. First you get arrested trying to stop a small crime and now you've ruined someone's' life. Great avatar you turned out to be._

Across the room leaning against the window Asami did her best to hold back the tears. She could still feel the slight tingling sensation from the gauntlet she'd used to knock her father into a wall as she'd rejected him. No matter how many times she replayed the image she still couldn't believe it to be true. To make things worse Mako had been keeping his distance since the cops had guided them onto the ship. He'd made it clear that he didn't think she was like her father or that the situation was her fault, but he'd still left her alone. Now the isolation was tearing her apart and she kept wishing it was all just a bad dream.

When the ship finally landed and the four of them dismounted Asami walked behind Korra her hands gripping her coat in a rage. If she was honest, she knew that Korra hadn't done anything on purpose and that sooner or later her father would have tried to recruit her. But that didn't stop her from getting angry every time she reminded herself that this had only happened after Korra showed up.

Tenzin was there to greet the teens and show them to their rooms.

"I'm sorry to say that we don't have that many rooms available at the moment."

Bolin ever the beacon of hope waved it off. "It's alright Mako and I are used to sharing a bed. Wait we will have beds, right? Not that it's a problem I mean mats are totally cool."

"Rest assured Bolin we have actual beds in our rooms now please follow me."

He showed the boys to the room they'd been sharing but as he walked down the hall which led to his daughters' rooms, he stopped in front of Korra's.

"I'm sorry to say girls but I wasn't kidding about the lack of rooms. Since you two are near the same age I hope you won't mind sharing."

Korra made a sound halfway between a gulp and sigh while Asami grit her teeth and walked in setting the single suitcase she'd been allowed. A couple officers had tried to deny her this or demand to know what was inside, but Lin had tore into them before telling Asami that she could take whatever she needed before leaving.

_Nearly searched on my way out of my own home. I can't believe this is really happening._

As soon as the door was shut the two girls became aware of just how awkward it was. It got worse when Korra tried to break the ice and see where she stood.

_Alright Korra just don't make things worse._

She opened her mouth to speak but it was Asami that spoke first. "I'd like to be alone."

She heard the anger in her voice and simply muttered "Yeah okay" before leaving. She'd just closed the door when she heard sobbing. For a long time Korra simply stood outside the door unable to move instead choosing to stay and guiltily listen until Asami stopped crying. Only then did she allow herself to move.

The following days were tense and awkward as the encounters between the girls were strained and each time one would end up saying something that made the other angry. Soon neither could be in the same room as the other for more then five minutes. The others had quickly grown worried but each time they'd tried to talk about they'd been snapped at and quickly given up. Pema seemed to be the only one immune as each girl would vent their frustrations to the expecting mother. Korra would vent about how the situation was her fault and how it was only getting worse no matter what she did while Asami would vent about how blind she'd been not to notice her father was supplying a terrorist organization form their home and how she'd possibly lost everything.

When the sun began to set Tenzin called an end to Korra's training. "You've been doing well Korra. You're finally getting the hang of the spinners." In the past Korra would have said she was getting better but now she simply walked passed the spinners giving one a good kick having been to slow to avoid it during her training.

She walked past Pema in the kitchen and toward her room wanting nothing more then to change out of her airbending robes and relax. She knew it wasn't the training that made her angry.

_It's Asami, we're always at each other's necks. I want to apologize! Really I do, but every time I just wind up letting my anger and guilt combine! But she's not helping! Never even letting me get a chance before she snaps at me._

Not fully thinking she turned the knob and walked in just as Asami closed her book.

"So, you're back."

"Yeah."

Already getting annoyed she quickly pulled the robe off leaving her in her blue training clothes.

"Not even going to give me a warning?!"

"What? It's my room and I'm covered in sweat. Not like we don't have the same thing anyway."

"Our room Korra. Which means we need to be respectful and think of the other." Both were angry and the situation was getting worse by the minute. But things truly got bad when Korra needing a bit of space accidently tried to push Asami back just a couple feet but instead forget her strength and pushed her down. The moment seemed to slow down as Korra watched her body fall to the ground.

"Oh, shit I didn't mean…" Realizing what she did she bent down to try to help her up but when she got close Asami lashed out. For brief second Korra couldn't believe the pain in her cheek and could only stare.

"No, you never mean it do you, you simply act and cause trouble for those around you!"

Korra reached up feeling the tender skin of her cheek and after wincing pulled Asami up forcibly. "What is your problem! I didn't mean to push you!"

"Just like you didn't mean to out my father as an equalist! I lost my home because of you! Half the city now thanks I'm in league with them because of that."

"That wasn't my fault! Your father was an equalist long before I got to this city and I 've tried to apologize but you haven't given me a chance!"

"Like I'd believe you'd ever apologize! All you ever think about is yourself!"

For nearly an hour the sounds of screaming and objects being thrown were the only sounds that came from the room. Tenzin and Pema stood just down the hall Tenzin wanting to stop this but being held back by Pema.

"I need to put a stop to this. Perhaps move the girls to different rooms."

"Tenzin you know I love you, but this is something the girls need to work out themselves. Once they get it all out, they should calm down." A very loud thud seconds later did cause her to get a bit worried.

"But Korra…"

"Is a good person and has control enough to not use her bending when she is having an argument. Now you leave them be and I'll check on them later."

He gave one last look at the door before trusting his wife's judgement and walking away to mediate.

Back inside the room Korra and Asami were winded and tired as Korra pinned Asami on the ground. Their fight had mostly been vocal as each girl had called the other the worst things they could think of before it had devolved into a wresting match with Korra as the victor. Now with now where to go Korra knew this would be the best chance to finally apologize.

"Look I'm sorry alright! I never wanted anything like this to happen alright."

Asami unable to move simply glared angrily at Korra. "I know I'm in the wrong, but I have strongly wanted to apologize but every time I start to feel guilty about what you've lost which made me angry at myself and that made me close up. But I am truly sorry that you're in this situation. I can't imagine losing everything in one day like you have."

Looking down she was surprise to find Asami no longer looked angry. Slowly she got off her. Once she was, she waited for Asami to slap her again but instead she took a deep slightly painful breath and took a moment to think about what Korra had said. She was still a bit angrey but not a Korra, at least not anymore. Her father however still held the brunt of her anger.

"I'm sorry to Korra. I shouldn't have slapped you. I've just been angry and had nowhere else to put it."

Already feeling a bit better she moved next to her gently placing her hand on Asami's shoulder. "Look I'm not going to say I didn't deserve it. I've been a bit of a jackal donkey lately, But how about now that we have the chance, we try to talk it out."

"Alright, Look Korra I know you didn't do it on purpose, and you shouldn't feel guilty about it. I mean I was living with a secret base under my home for I don't even know how many months or years by how large it was and never realized it. So you can stop letting that eat you up."

"Thanks."

"But can you answer me this?"

"Okay what?"

"Why don't you like me? Ever since we first met I've gotten the feeling that you hated me."

Korra groaned and thought about how she'd treated Asami before. The cold shoulders and half serious dirty looks when she thought she could get away with it. " If I'm being honest I don't hate you Asami truly I don't. I think I was just jealous of you and didn't know how to deal with it."

Asami hearing this became confused. "You were jealous of me? But why?"

"Because the first time I saw you I couldn't help but think about how you had everything and how I was struggling. It's stupid I know."

"Korra you're the avatar why would you be jealous of me? I'm not even a bender."

"Well I mean you're rich, smart, funny. Not to mention your family is famous for creating the satomobiles and you're by far the pretest person I've ever met. Compared to you I'm far to muscly to be considered a girl." She looked away for a moment feeling a bit insecure. She'd always been proud of her strength but she'd come to realize since coming here that she wasn't exactly girly. "Take away my bending and I'm just a girl from a frozen wasteland who barely has a month of experience being in the real world."

Asami for a moment couldn't believe what she was hearing. She'd been told that the avatar was the most important person in the world. The master of all four elements and the one who would bring balance to all the world.

_But she's still a teenager. A teenager who's only been here a month and has to not only master her airbending training but also go against a terrorist organization trying to tear down everything. And I thought it was stressful to just have a famous last name. Can't imagine what it's like quite literally living in the shadow of your past self and being held to their degree._

"Korra you're more then just your bending or what your past self did. When I first saw you I was a bit awestruck, yes bending all four elements is impressive but you also became a probender in less than a day and publicly challenged Amon. Something no one else has had the courage to do. Plus you're honest and like people for who they are, that's something that most of the people in this city lack."

Korra smiled a bit and looked around followed by Asami. Once they surveyed the damage they started laughing. The bed was flipped over and the pillows were bleeding feathers. Most other objects were randomly thrown over the place.

"We kind of went crazy, didn't we?" Korra asked feeling much better now that their shared room had suffered the brunt of their anger management. Asami stood up and helped her flip the bed back. "Nothing a little elbow grease can't fix. Besides a destroyed room is a fair price to pay for moving past all the anger and guilt. Now we can start fresh as friends."

"Really!? We're friends!" Asami was caught off guard at Korra's excitement.

"Well yeah, that Is if you want." She really hoped she hadn't said anything strange.

"Of course, I do. I've never had a female friend before. In fact, the only girls I've ever talked to was Katara who was an old lady. Her daughter and my unofficial aunt Kya who visited ever so often and then Ikki and Jinora who are sweet but still children. The only people my age I've ever hung out with have been Mako and Bolin, so I'd love to have you as a friend. In fact, why don't we do this right."

Asami could only watch as Korra franticly searched the room before pulling a large green bottle from a false floorboard. "Alright what's going on now?"

"Well in the south when two people right a wrong the celebrate a new beginning by drinking. My dad sent this as a present a week ago for when I mastered airbending but I think this is a better time to drink it. I mean we don't have to; What with both of us being underage and it's an old tradition, so it's not really used that often. Not to mention I don't even know if it's good." she stared to ramble get quitter thinking this was stupid.

As her words got softer and she tried to play it off Asami couldn't help but smile.

_She's adorable when she's embarrassed._

"I'd love to actually."

"Great!"

Quickly breaking the cork, she poured Asami a glass before pouring one for herself. Once both girls had their drinks, they raised them up. "To new friends."

"To new beginnings."


	2. Chapter 2

As the sunlight beamed down from the window Asami groaned and turned over to in an attempt to stay sleeping and forget how hard her head was pounding. As she did she felt her hand connect with something warm. Curious she opened one of her eye and was surprised to see Korra's sleeping face mere inches from hers. Her eyes widened as she sat up and looked around trying to figure out why she was here.

Her sudden movements caused Korra to wake up and pull the blanket up letting a large green bottle roll out and onto the floor. "Morning Sami" she sleepily said somewhat getting up. Asami stared down at the bottle before memories of last night flooded back. First came their fight, then came how they'd shared a drink before they'd started talking about everything. Their dreams, their secrets. Korra had told her that she was actually pretty terrified to be here in the city. It was one thing to be told you were going to save the world but another thing entirely to be thrown head first into it.

There had also been a fair share of sad moments as Asami talked about her mother and how bad she missed her. Things had gotten emotional and Korra and hugged her telling her it was okay to let it out.

Suffice to say they'd wound up drinking far more then their fair share and now as both girls were awake it was hitting them. Korra went to the bathroom returning with a pan full of water before bending it onto their heads and focusing.

"What are you doing?"

"Old watertribe remedy. Never thought I'd actually need to use it though." The water began to glow and with every second that passed their headaches turned from major and to agonizing to mild and durable.

When she was done Korra looked at Asami nervously. "So last night happened right? It wasn't the alcohol talking. I mean we're over the bad parts?"

She didn't say it but Asami knew what she was really asking.

"Yes, Korra we're still friends. Remember that came before the drinking. Our little slumber party was an added bonus."

"Slumber party? right I just had my first slumber party with my friend! I've never had one before, well there was all those times I fell asleep with Naga and Katara but those don't really count." As she went on about how fun it had been Asami was reminded that Korra's naiveté was adorable.

"Well we'll be sure to have more from now on. But right now we should head to breakfast and deal with the aftermath of our screaming session."

"Right, you think it will be awkward?"

"Yeah but it's best to bite the bullet and more past it as fast as we can. And after that I was thinking the two of us could head into town." She gestured around at the destroyed objects and nearly broken bed. Last night had been both horrible and fun but now their room was in shambles and needed replacements.

"Alright sounds like a plan."

They quickly got dressed and headed down the hall to the main dining chamber were the others were taken back to not only see the two of them together but seeing them looking peaceful. The only one not surprised was Pema who had checked on them late last night and found them talking and laughing. She'd been relived to find they were having fun but also a bit disappointed they were drinking underage. But she'd keep that a secret from Tenzin.

They'd just sat down and grabbed their food when the overeager and slightly nosey Ikki asked the question everyone wanted to ask.

"So you two aren't fighting anymore?"

Both girls awkwardly shared a look before facing the group. "Yeah we kind of let it out last night."

"Yes, most of the island heard your little exchange last night." Tenzin stated in his usual serious tone.

Their faces went red when the heard this. They knew they'd been loud and had suspected that people might have heard but neither had wanted to think about it too hard.

"Sorry about that Tenzin. But don't worry the two of us got it out of our systems and have come out the better for it."

"Yeah we've become friends. We're even heading to the city after breakfast."

Tenzin took a sip of his tea and thought about them heading out.

_It would be good for Korra to venture out with someone who knows the city. Perhaps a day with her new friend will relax her for training._

"Very well girls but be sure to be back by sunset."

Once the awkwardness of last night faded, they began to enjoy their meal with laughs instead of the tense silence they'd had before. During the meal Mako kept looking over to Asami but every time she thought about saying something he'd quickly stuff something into his mouth and look away. She made a mental note to find out what that was later bur for now she enjoyed her meal and planned her day out with Korra. In reality the friendship was new to both of them as Asami had spent most of her time faking her way through her interactions with people as most only cared for her connections.

As soon as it was done the girls headed down to the docks but stopped when they saw a small group of people asking questions and demanding to be let it.

"Oh great the reports are back and their blocking the way to the ferry."

Korra thought for a moment before leading Asami down one of the sides of the island before bending the water turning it into a large sheet of ice before smiling back to Asami.

"Ever been ice surfing?"

"No but I have a feeling that's about to change."

"You know it, now hold on tight."

She'd just wrapped her arms around Korra's waist when Korra began moving. If Asami thought ice surfing was anything like sailing she was wrong. As the moment Korra waved her hands the ice zigzagged through the water and bounced off the waves as it sped along the bay to the shore with Asami screaming the entire way. Korra on the other hand was screaming with joy as she bounced of a large wave she created as she neared the shore. They sailed through the air gently crashing down the grass shore the board crumbling as they came to a stop.

Asami took a few tentative steps glad to be back on solid land. "We are finding another way back." Was all she said as Korra snickered as Asami straightened herself up.

"Alright Korra first thing if we're going to go into the town for a day of fun we'll need spending money." But after a moment a horrible thought occurred to her. "That is if the bank hasn't closed out my bank account. By now my father's actions have been made public and everything including our money Is being questioned."

She was on the verge of panicking about everything when Korra took her hand. "Asami I'm sure everything will be okay. And if not we can always use my money."

"You have money?"

"Well not me personally. But the white lotus has a pretty hefty account. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we took just a little. After all, educating the avatar on the world of business is worth the sacrifice of a few yuans right?"

Asami couldn't stop the laugh or the smile that formed on her face when she heard this.

_Korra really is something else._

"Alright we'll find out when we get there." She guided her through the streets making sure to avoid the crowds before coming the major bank of the city Republic National Bank and stepping through the massive golden door.

Taking a deep breath Asami sought out a teller and waited for him to acknowledge her. When she got to his desk his eyes widened a bit but he didn't say anything.

"How may I help you today miss Sato?"

She took a breath calming her nerves and spoke. "I'd like to make a withdraw."

A few tellers behind her saw her and whispered but he simply nodded as asked how much. By the time they left most of the patrons had turned to see them. She wish she hadn't but she heard the various whispers and accusations as they walked past them. Just as they reached the door a very angry man tried to stop them all but screaming about the terrorist daughter but Korra got in front of her.

"You got a problem with my friend? For if you do you have a problem with me."

If he did, he didn't stay to make anything of it. Once they were outside Asami let out a nervous laugh. "Well that could have gone worse."

"It probably didn't help that you took out that much. I mean we're only having a day out, why'd you withdraw a thousand Yuans?"

Asami stuffed the money into her coat before they started walking. "I honestly planned on just getting a couple hundred to replace everything, but I guess I went a bit overboard huh?"

_Really, I just got enough so I wouldn't have to come back here anytime soon._

Korra wanted to say something but after a moment decided to drop it instead wrapping her hand around her shoulder in excitement. "Well enough bad stuff let's have the best day ever!"

"Yeah."

Away from the bank and the glaring eyes the two of them went from shop to shop not only replacing the items they'd broke but buying new and better ones. There were still people that whispered at the two of them but they were having so much fun that they barely noticed or simply didn't care.

Korra of course stopped at nearly ever vendor along the way grabbing multiple skewers and whatever meat items she could find simply stating. "What? We may be staying on airbender island but that doesn't mean I'll eat like a rabaroo."

But Korra wasn't the only one that indulged as while she had stood at the sides watching Korra most likely eat her weight in food she made Korra hold her bags as she sampled the latest spring line. She even managed to get Korra to wear a large black top hat she bought for kicks.

"it actually looks good on you."

"Well why don't we take a picture then?" she said pointing to a large area of the store were a cameraman was set up taking pictures of people.

"Why not, It'll be great way to remember our first friend day."

When they walked up the cameraman all but screamed with joy at getting to take the avatars pictures and even waved his fee as they took photo after photo. The first had been serious with them simply side by side but as it went on the pics became more and more silly with them making faces or striking ridiculous poses.

"Alright ladies I'm down to my last photo so make this one count."

Asami had simply planned on waving but Korra moved behind her and hugged her just as the photo flashed. As they walked away with their photos Asami kept looking down at the last one.

Korra's body wrapped around hers her face beaming with joy and Asami's slightly surprised yet smiling face was something she couldn't tare her eyes away from. The sun was just setting as they boarded the ferry back to the island each exhausted but satisfied as they'd needed a day like this.

"I think this was one of if not they best day I've had since coming to this city. No avatar training, no being hounded by Councilmen Tarlok. Just me enjoying a day as a just Korra with my best friend."

Asami clutched the pictures to her chest as she thought about their day. "Yeah today was a pretty good day."


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Korra you can do it!" Asami cheered from her position under the tree near the training grounds. She'd been coming to watch and cheer on Korra for a few days now. Something Korra had suggested when she'd asked how her airbending was going. And although it had just been a spur of the moment thing seeing Korra doing her best to avoid getting hit by the multiple spinners she'd come to enjoy watching Korra try her hardest. They'd developed a bit of a routine as of late. After her training the girls would usually hang out and talk either in their room or simply under one of the trees.

As their training turned from active to meditation, she turned her attention to the slowly upcoming figure.

"Hello Mako."

"Hey Asami." He'd been just out of frame day and from what she saw it was clear he wanted to talk.

"So, do you think we could talk somewhere private?"

"Sure." They walked away from the training grounds and near the empty stable.

She leaned against a beam as he started fumbling on his words. "Asami I'm sorry, no I'm really sorry. I know I haven't been there for you. I just didn't know to do. At first, I thought you needed space, then you and Korra started fighting and I didn't want to make it worse. So, I've been thinking and then rethinking then thinking about if what I was thinking was right then…"

"Mako I get it. You want to break up but don't want to feel like you're abandoning me." She'd felt like this would be coming sooner or later. She'd seen the writing on the wall with his unfocused looks and quick and nervous responses the last couple days.

He stood there for a moment trying to find the words but after a moment just slowly nodded and looked away.

"Yeah… Its just a boyfriend should be there for the good and bad, not just the good. And I"

She moved forward and clamped her hand over his mouth. "Look let's not go down that road because I'd rather not make it any more awkward. Let's just put this behind us and walk out of here as friends alright?" She moved her hand away allowing him to speak.

"Yeah friends."

They went their separate ways and she decided to head inside and grab a quick bite. She'd just sat down when Pema came into he room.

"Oh, hello Asami, do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

Asami had come to grow found of Pema. She was there to listen when Asami needed to vent.

"So Asami tell me how are you and Korra doing now that you're fighting days are over?"

"We're doing great. It's been nice to hang out with her whenever we get the chance."

Pema smiled remembering how she'd watched the girls sneak out of their room the other night to hang out on the beach.

"And tell me how are you and Mako?"

"We actually just broke up."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"No, it's fine, we both realized that it was for the best." Surprisingly the more Asami thought about it the more she realized she liked him more as a friend the boyfriend. But there was still the part of her that missed having someone that saw her that way.

"Well I hope you two can still be friends."

"Of course. But honestly that's not the main thing on my mind right now."

"And what is Asami, you know I'm here if you want to talk."

Feeling the calm motherly nature of Pema, she pulled out the newspaper from her jacket and showed it to Pema. She took one look at the headlines and huffed.

_**Sato heiress uses Avatar as shield**_**. Has the Avatar already bent to Amon?**

Under the headline was a picture from the bank where Korra had stood up the jerk with her standing behind her. For the first time since Asami met her Pema looked visibly angry. And not the usual kids being frantic driving her nuts angry. This was something else.

"Those vulturerats! Always lying just to sell papers!"

"Pema its nothing really. It's not the first time the papers have printed something false or exaggerated just to get a story." But even after saying this she felt her stomach form a knot.

_It's one thing to go after me but Korra should be left out of it!_

"I know that dear, but it still makes me upset. Heavens know what implications this will have on the rest of the city. Half of them are afraid and the other are angry. Makes me glad I live on an island with access to flying bison's."

"Well I'm sure tomorrow they'll be printing something so outrages no one will believe it."

Asami did her best to laugh the matter away as she excused herself and went to her room before pulling out her suitcase pausing as her hand undid the lock. On the surface her suitcase held nothing more then clothes and books as well as a couple diagrams she'd stolen that showed how her father had built the equalists machines. She'd given the police the duplicates, but she'd wanted to go over these herself to find a weakness. But that wasn't all, after double checking to make sure she was alone she pulled the secret panel in her suitcase causing the equalist glove to fall out. It had been a spur of the moment thing to hide this in her jacket when the things turned chaotic. She barely remembered hiding it in her suitcase until she got to the island.

"Should have just thrown this away." But as she slid her hand into it, she couldn't help but marvel at how it worked. The sleek design, the electric current even the feel of the leather inspired her.

_Damn its dad! Even your worst creations inspire me._ After a moment of testing to see it still worked, she took it off and grabbed some tools setting in on a nearby desk.

"I'm only doing this so I can turn this from something he made to something I made."

That was what she told herself. But the truth was she just wanted to work on this. There was nothing she loved more then tinkering and as she worked rewiring it and adding or taking away parts, she found she was smiling and enjoying it.

In fact, she was so lost in her work she failed to notice the door opening and Korra walking in.

"That's it just a little more and…" one last spark and her new glove was finished. She'd improved the eclectic parts and changed the mental fingers from the bulky tips to a more clawed design. As she held her new device, she coudnlt' help but let out a little cheer leaning back and seeing a amused Korra standing behind her.

"So, what's with he glove?"

Asami freaked out and tried to hide it behind her back. "What glove theirs no glove!"

"Asami I've been here watching you work on it for twenty minutes now."

Knowing she was caught she pulled it out letting Korra see it. There were many things she thought Korra would say like. "Why do you have this?" or "what are you planning to do now!?"

Instead after eying it for a couple minutes she gave it back and said. "So, I take it you'll be helping me fight equalists now?"

"What? You want me to help you fight?"

"Well yeah I do. When I fought them before they got the upper hand with those gloves and wire attacks but with you and me working together, we can beat them."

She didn't know if it was just a spur of the moment or if she was caught it in Korra's excitement, but she slipped the glove on flexing her fingers and letting the electric current flow through it lighting up the room with it's electric charge.

"Well it's about time something put these things to good use."

Hearing a knock at the door Asami quickly pulled the glove off and hid it under the bed as the door opened and Tenzin stuck his head in. "Sorry to tell you this Korra but councilmen Tarlok is here and he's refusing to leave until he speaks with you."

From his tone the girls knew he was just as displeased as they were. Korra had received a few letters from him since coming here but Tenzin has warned her that he was just trying to use her. And for the first time Korra had listened and simply burned the letters not bothering to read them.

Asami took Korra's hand gently squeezing it. "Don't worry Korra I've been dealing with people like him my entire life. If you want, I'll go with him make sure he doesn't try something."

"Thanks, Aasmi."

When they followed Tenzin the found Tarlok being swarmed by the kids being asked random and slightly irritating questions which made Asami chuckle.

_Good he's already agitated. The more unbalanced he is the easier it will be to trip him up. _Asami had meet Tarlok a few times before and every time he reminded her of chameleon snake. Always knowing what to say to get his way but still being smart enough to slither away when before he actually lost.

As they got closer, he smiled a flashy grin and extend his hands. "Ah Avatar Korra finally we get a chance to meet face to face." His eyes shifted to Asami his smile straining. "And the lovely Asami Sato. So sorry to hear that your father has taken leave of his senses."

If his jab hurt, she didn't show it and simply shook his hand. "Yes, well let's hope your task force can stop him. After all they've had so much success as of late."

He pulled back his hand nearly balling into a fist before turning back to Korra. "Yes, my task force, you see that's exactly the reason I've come all the way here. You see I've come to realize that I need capable and courageous people working for me to ensure the safety of our beloved city. And who better to take on such a dangerous and noble task then the avatar herself."

Tenzin hearing this shot forward. "Are you insane! Yes, Korra is skilled but she has neither the experience or preparation to deal with the equalists yet. Right now, she should be focused on mastering airbending."

Tarlok simply smiled and went on with his speech. "Forgive me if I'm wrong but didn't your father deal with an entire nation bent for war while trying to master three other elements? All Korra has to do is master one while helping me deal with one terrorist."

"That's beside the point!"

"Really because all I can see is a teacher not letting their student live up to their potential. But I understand if you think she's not up to it. After all it is the airbender way to fly away from trouble."

Tenzin fumed and Korra was about to step forward and do something reckless hens Asami held her back and winked. Korra nodded as Asami put years of experience to work.

"Listen Councilmen Tarlok we all agree that the equalist threat needs to be dealt with, but we've seen no evidence that your men can handle them with your support yet alone by themselves. And throwing an unprepared Avatar into the mix could only wind up painting a bigger target on her. Now if your men could prove that their able to handle equalist on their own then Korra will lend a hand, that is if she chooses to help. Until then please leave her to her training."

His eyes narrowed at Asami, but she stared him down before he raised his hand in surrender before walking past saying. "Very well I'll leave the matter alone for now but I'm sure she'll come to see reason soon."


	4. Chapter 4

The crowd cheered as the final member of the opposing team fell to the water signaling the end of the match. With their opponents the gorilla goats defeated the fire ferrets were heading to the finals. They'd been training as best they could while on the island and while Tenzin had tried to stop them stating. "It's to dangerous for your four to be out right now" they'd still gone.

As their excitement died down the excited the ring and headed back to the lockers where Asami was waiting.

"You guys did great! Especially you Korra, that guy never saw the wave coming." She raised her hand and Korra immediately smacked it. Over the days the two of them had really hit it off and were hardly apart. Something Bolin would often joke about.

"Yes but remember we're facing the wolfbats next and they known for their tricks."

Mako said taking off his helmet and sitting down. Bolin however was still excited. "Relax Mako, we've come this far. Now all we have to do is win one little championship."

"You're both right but that's for tomorrow. How about tonight we go and get a bite to eat?"

The three of them thought for a moment before the stomachs started grumbling from all their exercise. Once back in their street clothes they made their way down the street and into the mass of brightly colored restaurants and vending stalls. Each one had a different idea of what to get but eventually they found a small barbecue place in the back of an alley.

They'd just ordered their food when a commotion was heard outside followed by someone being thrown through the wall. Immediately all four were up as a large earthbender franticly ran into the building only to be hit on his back by a large electric shock. As he fell on his face three equalists walked in and looked around.

"Non benders rejoice! For we have come to purge this place of bender scum!" As he scanned the room his masked face locked eyes with Korra.

"Start with the avatar!" he raised his baton and the room erupted into chaos. Non benders ran while a couple firebenders tried to fight but were quickly taken down. Korra however raised her hand lifting the liquid from various glasses and shot it like jet into one of them. The moment the water hit his glove electricity sparked everywhere. Mako and Bolin joined the fray and raised a wall from the floor while the other shot small bursts of flames.

Their fight didn't last long as the sound of sirens made them flee. But not before Asami grabbed a small radio off one of them. When Lin walked through the gaping hole in the building she was pissed. Even more so when she noticed the gang trying not to be noticed.

"I don't want to know why you four are here."

Bolin weakly smiled while trying not to freak. "Would you believe we were just trying to grab a bite to eat?"

"Get out of my sight before I lose my temper." They were quick to rush out of there and to the ferry back to the island. As Korra stared back at the passing city Asami noticed how she was squeezing the railing and growling. She walked up and coughed to get her attention.

"Something on your mind?"

Korra pounded the railing before turning to her friend. "The equalists attacked a public place! Sure, I've heard reports but didn't think they were so bold. Why aren't we out there doing something about it?"

"Maybe because Lin would kill us if she found out."

"Yeah but maybe we could find a way around her. Maybe join…"

Asami crossed her arms over her chest as she knew where this is going.

"Korra Tarlok's taskforce is a terrible idea and you know it." Ever since his little visit he'd made sure to send Korra gifts and invitations every chance he got.

Once they were safely back home Tenizn was there waiting for them. "I heard that you were attacked."

"Yeah but we showed them what for."

"Fighting should never be the first response Korra. You should always strive to avoid it whenever possible. That's why your four aren't leaving the island until I say so."

"What?! But Tenzint that's not fair." Tenzin simply stood firm stating. "It's for your own good and as long as you're here you'll follow my rules." She angrily walked past him and into her room. Asami followed shortly after. The pacing and angry muttering was heard long before she opened the door.

"Have to do something! I'm the avatar for spirits sake. It's my job to stand up to bullies like this. But here I am stuck on an island hiding from the action. Who does Tenzin and Lin think I am?!"

Asami waited on the bed for her to wear herself out before she got up from her seat and hugged her from behind. "Better?"

Korra gave one final huff before saying. "Yeah."

"Good, now Korra I know you want to help but rushing out and doing something stupid could only backfire. Now how about we head to bed and in the morning I'll help make some equalists dummies that you can set on fire. That sound like a good way to start the day?"

Korra smiled and laughed thinking about how good that sounded. "Alright but don't blame me if I get to into it."

They spent a few minutes getting ready before hoping into their shared bed and talking about the upcoming match as well as other future plans before the excitement fully died down and their tired bodies shut down sending them to sleep.

Korra was as always, the first to wake up. She sat up in bed looking down at Asami's makeup free face.

_Even sleeping she's beautiful._

Seeing a stray hair, she gently reached down and moved it pausing for a moment to stare. She'd done it nearly every morning but never seemed to get tired of it. She was just about to get out of bed when she got a mischievous idea and moved her hand to gently tickle the tip of her nose smiling when the sleepy Asami grumbled and tried to swat her hand but catching it in the process. Korra could have easily broke free but simply let Asami hold her hand until she muttered something she couldn't hear and turned over. Once free Korra got out of bed and headed for her closet grabbing her clothes.

After getting dressed she opened the door to find Mako about to knock. The two stood there for a moment each one waiting for the other to speak.

"Oh sorry, Tenzin sent me to wake you two."

"We'll I'm up but Asami's still sleeping. There something he need us for?"

"Just breakfast but if she's tired, we'll let her sleep."

Walking down the hall Korra realized that this was the first time she'd been alone with him in a while. Alone with the now single boy that she liked. Asami had said they'd broken up one night and Korra had rather awkwardly stated that she liked him. She had tried to state that if it was weird for Asami she wouldn't try anything, but she'd assured Korra that it was fine.

_But she did look a bit sad when she said it._

Halfway down the massive courtyard Mako suddenly stopped in his tracks and took a deep breath.

"Korra do you think that we could talk?"

"Sure, what about?"

"Well you know that Asami and I broke up right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I've been thinking that if it's not weird between you and her that maybe we could maybe sneak out tonight and go for a stroll. I know this great place by the park. I think we could both use some private time away from everting for a night."

For a moment Korra felt her heart beat a bit faster. But she also felt a slight pressure in her chest. Normally Korra wasn't one for hesitant thinking preferring to dive in headfirst. But the more she thought about being alone with him the more confused she got.

_Why do I feel so bad? We've already kissed, and he did say he felt something for me then. But then again, he did just break up with Asami so maybe it's guilt. Or is it something else? Why is nothing ever simple!_

"I don't know, Sure I'd like to but Tenzins already on edge and the two of us disappearing like that wouldn't help. He'd really come down if he found out."

"Well tell you what. Think about for a while and If later tonight you decide to join me meet me on the far eastern side of the island at eleven. Just two people going for a walk at night, nothing wrong with that."

He was about to walk away when he suddenly leaned forward and quickly kissed her. It barely lasted a second as he jumped back stating. "Sorry but I've wanted to do that again for days now. And if nothing else comes from tonight we can just leave it at that, and I'll be happy."

She could only stand there watching as he quickly walked down the hall and into the adjacent dining section.

With ever passing second Korra brought her hand to her lips feeling where his lips had just been and how it had somehow felt off. The first time they kissed she'd been nervous and excited and simply gone for it relived and overjoyed when he kissed her back. But when he'd kissed her just now, she'd hadn't felt any thrill or nervous excitement. In fact, it had just felt wrong for some reason.

_Why didn't I feel anything just now? When the guy you like kisses you you're supposed to feel giddy and happy. Not confused and hollow._

As she shook her head to clear her thoughts she failed to notice a certain figure duck back behind the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

For hours Korra kept thinking about what had happened between her and Mako and while the thought of going out with him felt off. When the time for her meeting finally came and she found herself checking to make sure she wasn't being watched she sneaked down to the meeting place where Mako was throwing a few stones into the water. Just a few feet away from him sitting on the edge of the beach was a small boat.

"Hey Korra, I was starting to think you'd changed you mind."

"Well I did have to make sure that the white louts didn't see me."

"Yeah well where we're going there won't be any eyes and ears." He jumped into the boat extending his hand, but she merely playfully smacked it away and jumped in. She used her bending to push the boat across the bay docking it at a small pier before they headed into town. At first the two were a bit nervous about being out by themselves. Mako was nervous since he was unsure on how to proceed as his first relationship had started with him nearly being run over. And Korra was nervous due to her confused mind constantly trying to tell her something but never quite figuring it out.

Eventually it got to a point where the two of them were walking down the faintly lit path that Mako had spoken about, but each were silent.

Half-way down the trail Korra tried of being confused stopped and punched a nearby tree startling Mako.

"Uh Korra why did you…?"

"Because this is awkward, and it should be! We should be having fun now that we're away from the island so that's what we're going to do." She saw something interesting out of the corner of her eye and turned back a slightly confused Mako. "Come one I have an idea."

He stood there for a few moments before following her as she led him down a brightly colored part of the trail and to a large open area where performers and wild beasts were performing.

"Oh yeah I forgot that the fair is in town. Bolin and I used to come every year to see the Komodo rhinos."

Korra took in the sights and the sounds of the fair. "Come on I see some rides."

The awkwardness of the last hour fading with every passing second the two of them went from ride to ride enjoying themselves while trying to get closer.

Mako even won Korra a large stuffed toy when he made the bell ring in the test of strength although Korra did win him two prizes from the water stalls. There were however some rides that the two of them had opted to avoid such as the tunnel of love and the Ferris wheel. Although Mako had mentioned that if Korra was willing they could come back and try them.

They even posed for a picture but as Korra looked down at it she had a thought.

_Mine and Asami's were better._

By the time midnight came around the two headed back for the island knowing they had to be back before guards did a room check and found them missing.

As they ran through the woods smiles on their faces Mako laughed. "I'd say this night was pretty fun."

Korra although still a bit confused found herself agreeing. "Yeah I really needed a night like this."

But as they neared the edge of the woods, they saw flashing lights and people angrily screaming as they were being held back by officers.

They stopped to get a better look and saw that Tarrlok talking to an officer before pointing to a group of people who where then forced into a truck.

Korra tried to move forward but was held back by Mako.

"Korra wait, right now we need to get back to the island. Tomorrow we can investigate."

She wanted to argue but knew he was right and followed him back to the boat after watching the truck drive away.

Once they were back on the island and heading to their rooms Mako gently took Korra's hand getting hopeful when she didn't reject it. They stopped outside her door both smiling.

"So, I know there was some craziness at the end, but I think this night went pretty good."

"Yeah it was a lot of fun."

"Right and maybe I was thinking, that is If it's okay that maybe we could do it again."

"Sure, I'd like that." He smiled and leaned in for a kiss Korra meeting him halfway. But just like the last time their kiss felt off and she quickly pulled away. She saw the look of confusion in his eyes and he tried to say something.

"Korra wait."

But she quickly opened and closed the door. Sighing in frustration and confusion she hoped into bed next to Asami her mind racing.

_Again, with this! Why!? We had fun I like him! But… But…_

"It just wasn't the same."

"What wasn't the same?"

"Oh, Sorry Asami I didn't mean to wake you."

Asami sat up in her bed stretching a bit. "It's okay I wasn't really sleeping. Now do you want to tell me what has you so confused. Didn't your date go well?"

Korra's eyes widened. "You knew about that?"

"Korra it really wasn't that hard to figure out. You told me you liked Mako and I figured he liked so it was only a matter of time before you two went out."

"Yeah alright we went out tonight and we had fun, but it just wasn't the same not like…" she mumbled the last part looking away.

Asami now greatly curious wrapped her arms around Korra pulling her into a friendly but tight hug. "Not like what? Korra you know you can tell me anything."

"Not like when we hang out. When I'm with you I feel happy and free. Like I can just be Korra and not the avatar. But with Mako I feel awkward and not the good awkward like in the books Kya gave me."

"Wow take a step back. What kind of books?"

Korra's face went red and after second under Asami's gaze she said. "The blissful lover series."

Asami tried desperately to keep her face neutral as she held back laughs. The blissful lover series was a series of books based of old love stores such as tale of Omashu. Korra seeing this gently slugged Asami. "It's not funny!"

"Korra you do know that those books are known for their over exaggerations of romance, right?"

"What do you expect? It was the only reference on teenage love I had at the compound. And in the books, it said that that a kiss…"

"Is a special thing shared between two lovers who bring out the best in one another."

Korra raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What? I read the entire series a few years ago. They might be exaggerated but their still good books."

Both girls looked to each other for a moment before breaking into laughter. As it died down Asami asked the question that had bogged Korra for hours.

"So, what's the problem. I thought you liked Mako?"

"I do! Or at least I think I do. We've kissed but while the first was good, the second felt off and just now I didn't really feel anything. Do you think I did something wrong? Or am I just a bad kisser?" she began rambling off a series of excuse ranging from "Maybe I was to fast." Or "Maybe I didn't know what I was doing"

Asami didn't know where the idea came from. Maybe was just the talk about romance novels or maybe she simply wanted to try it but before she could think it though she asked what was by far the most embarrassing question she'd ever asked.

"Well if you want maybe we could try it."

For the longest time the room was silent as each girl stared at the other their minds black and their faces beat red.

_She wants me to… with her?... I couldn't, we're friends it would be weird. But then again Kya did tell me she and her friends did something like this on occasion. And if it's Asami I wouldn't be that strange... just a quick kiss, just to know what it's like._

"Okay. But only if you want to."

With permission they slowly crept closer until they were inches apart. Korra slowly moved down and met Asami's lips.

Each had thought it would only last a few seconds and they would pull apart and laugh saying something along the lines of "well that happened." Before heading to bed.

But that's not what happened. Instead of feeling weird each girl felt excitement as their kiss deepened with every passing second. It only ended when Korra leaned a bit too far and Asami wound up on her back with Korra collapsing onto her.

She pulled herself up and looked into he glowing emerald eyes staring back at her.

"I…we…you…" was all Korra could say as her mind was blank and her body refusing to move.

Normally Asami was known for her words but looking into Korra's eyes and still feeling the warmth of her lips she could only say.

"Yeah."


	6. Chapter 6

As her training for the day ended and she caught her breath after going through various airbending stances Korra looked over to the big tree where like usual Asami was waiting. As Asami smiled and waved Korra felt her breath catch as she waved back before looking away. If things between her and Mako were kind of awkward then things between her and Asami were very awkward. After their little kiss late last night the two had barely spoken, yet alone been able to look at one another. Which while sharing a room was a difficult task.

_This shouldn't be weird right? It's just Asami, my best friend. Someone I can talk to and relax around._

But as she began walking toward Asami her mind began having more intimate thoughts.

_Although she is very pretty, and I love holding her. And talking to her, not to mention how good she makes me feel. Then there's that kiss._

_Is it wrong to say how good if felt? _

She was so lost in thought she failed to notice that not only had she gotten close to Asami but also that Asami had noticed her vacant gaze and leaned in to check.

"Korra are you alright?"

Shaking her head she regained her composure. "Huh, oh yeah just a bit out of it from training."

"Good, you had me worried." For some reason the thought of Asami being any kind of sad tugged at her heart.

"I'm fine really."

"Alright now come one it seems Tarrlok isn't done trying to recruit you."

She quickly groaned in annoyance. "And just what did he send me this time?"

"You have to see it to believe it."

Her curiosity peaked she followed Asami to the docks where Mako, Bolin and Tenzin were standing around a satomobile.

"I can't believe he'd go this far." Tenzin said his disdain clear. Korra took one look at the note attached to the windshield.

"_Hope this shows you that service isn't the only reward."_ A flick of her wrist and the note went up in flame.

"Really he sent me a car?" She she'd imagined driving one but her favorite mode of transportation by far was Naga.

While the others were shocked Asami was a bit amazed. "Korra this isn't just any satomobile. This is my father's latest design, part of his custom luxury models. It's no joke to say that these things cost a fortune." Slipping inside she ran her hands over the wheel before turning the key and igniting the engine causing the others to step back.

"From the sound of it it's never been run before." Even though Korra couldn't keep up with Asami as she ran though its features listing them off she did focus on how bright her smile was.

_I love it when she smiles._

"Yes, it's an expensive car, but let's not forget it a lure to bait Korra into his ridiculous task force. Tomorrow I'm sending it back so let's all forget about it for now."

As Tenzin walked away mumbling about the nerve of Tarrlok the four teenagers all got the same idea. "So, we're taking this out right?"

"Ferries still here, if we load it right now, we can make it back on the last one by night fall."

They each bolted to their rooms to grab their things before loading the car up. As Asami was adjusting the mirror she saw Mako try to help Korra only for her to quickly say she was fine and move away. A part of her wanted to ask Korra what that was about but then she remembered their conversation last night. Followed by their kiss.

It hadn't been her first time kissing another girl, but this was far different from a late-night dare at a party. This was much more intimate.

_Do I like Korra?_

That single though played through her mind as the four of them ventured into the city driving around and enjoying all the could. It hadn't been planned or even remotely on their minds, but when Korra pushed the button for the radio they heard the news.

"_Equalists spotted near downtown fountain. Three waterbenders already hurt. Citizens are advised to stay away and let the police handle it."_

Korra turned to the other three seeing their looks of eagerness. "To downtown!"

"Yeah go team avatar!"

Although out of nowhere the others cheered as Asami sped to the scene where two waterbenders were swirling water around themselves as a barrier as five equalists prodded them with their batons. The car had barely stopped when Korra whipped a steam of water from the fountain and sweeping it under their legs before freezing it. Bolin bent a small hole which Mako knocked them in with a flaming wheel. Once in the hole Korra unfroze the water and as it flowed into the hole the equalists turned off their gloves but failed to notice Asami's as she let loose her new weapon shocking all of them.

As she stood up, she nearly shocked Korra when he hugged her from behind.

"That was awesome! All five with one blast! Remind me not to make you angry."

The gang's excitement was cut short when the they heard the radio go off again. Quick as they could they sped toward the scene where more equalists were harassing both benders and non-benders. Their reasoning only being that "You are either with us or with the benders!"

Each time they worked in pairs to block attacks while the other struck them down. It wasn't easy by any sense of the word but as the exhausted group snuck way from the approaching sirens not wanting to be caught by Lin again, they each wore proud smiles. Korra having the largest.

"Feels good to be cleaning up the streets."

"Yeah but did you really need to bury that last guy?"

The equalist in question had dodged Korra's earth attack at the last second had just grabbed Asami's jacket his wrist sparking up when Korra stomped her foot and he was buried up to his head.

"What he had it coming for touching you like that."

"Well it was nice to know you have my back."

"Just like I know you'll always have mine."

In the backseat the two brothers shared looks of confusion as each wondered what was going on. As Korra fiddled with the radio she quickly came to realize the it was connected to the police broadcasting allowing her to hear their orders.

"_Attention all task force officers. Massive arrest in progress. Numerous nonbendrs engaging in aggravated protests. All task force officers requested immediately!"_

Hearing this Asami punched the gas and drove well past the limit to the sound of screaming and sirens. The moment their feet touched the ground they were taken back. Large groups of people were being detained by Tarrlok officers. Some even being arrested for simply questioning what was going on.

As they got closer the various crowds and officers took notice of Korra. One officer tried to approach but some of the group broke free and rushed her begging for help.

"Help us please."

"We haven't done anything wrong!"

"Yeah you're our avatar to!"

"Do something please!"

The sights and sounds quickly caused her to panic and she was just about to scream when she felt Asami's hand on her own. The concern was clear in her eyes and a part of her wanted nothing more then to hop back in the car and leave so she wouldn't have to deal with it. But looking at how calm was despite her worried expression Korra took a breath and said to the crowd.

"Alright! Listen up I may not know what's going on, but I will do everything in my power to help. So please just point me to whosevers in charge."

At once they all turned across the street where Tarrlok was talking to two officers. When he saw her coming turned him his expression became one of glee.

"Well and here I thought I'd have to send something more expensive to get you here. Although I do wish you'd given me some warning. I'd have had set you up to help with a more exciting raid. Sadly all we have now is rounding up the violators to the new law."

"What new law? What are you doing with these people?"

Tarrlok smiled and gestured to the people being arrested. "The council has deemed fit to enforce some of the laws I've suggested. For one all nonbenders have a curfew."

"What?!" she screamed in disbelief.

"Yes, I'm afraid that with things as they are now it's impossible to know who's an equalist and who's not so we do what we must. Also speaking out against the task force or actions we take is considered an arrestable offense. Speaking of which, Men arrest Miss Sato! As the daughter of a known equalist she's to be placed under arrest for not only being out after curfew but having equalist tech."

When Bolin and Mako tired to stop them, they were arrested as well. Before she could act, they were loaded into the tuck and the door shut

"You can't!"

When her hands stared to blaze with fire his men moved in front of him water in hand. "I can and I will. It's a shame really, if you'd joined, I might have ignored her. But rest assured she'll be safe and sound in a private prison cell."

"As the avatar I demand you release her!" she screamed pushing past his men and pushing him up against the truck. If she thought he would cower she was wrong for he simply grabbed her arms with more strength then she thought possible and forced them off.

"You have no power here avatar Korra." He spat. "No leave before you do something to truly angry me. It's not worth risking everything over one little girl. But if you're so worried about her I'll make sure to personally check in on her." Her mind went black as her anger at him and what she thought he was suggestion overwhelmed her.

In the sixty seconds that followed two very important things happened. The first was that Tarrlok's head was hit with such force that everyone that saw it would later swear the saw a tooth fling out. The second was that Korra opened the door to the tuck and shut it telling the officers. "Where they go I go."

After being taken to the jai and being processed Korra and Asami sat next to each other in their private cell. Korra was clutching her red throbbing hand and while Asami wrapped it up with the bandages she'd been given.

"You know what you did was pretty stupid."

"I know."

"Tenzin will have a meltdown with he finds out."

"I know."

As she finished wrapping raised it up and gave it small kiss. "But I'm still pleased that you did it."

Maybe it was the pain dulling her mind but with her good hand she gently moved Asami up and quickly kissed her again. It was only after they parted did she realize what she did.

"Sorry."

But then Asami pulled her back down for another kiss.

"Don't be. Although if we want to do that a third time we should probably talk."

"Yeah I know."


	7. Chapter 7

"So… how do we do this?"

Korra and Asami sat next to one another each one trying to think of what to say.

"Well I think we should just come out and say what we're thinking. Having said that I think that your very cute. Actually scratch that I find you absolutely adorable especially when you're trying something new."

Korra was completely caught off guard at her words. This was the first time someone had ever called her cute.

"You think I'm cute?"

Asami stretched her hand letting it run down Korra's cheek making her turn red. "I wouldn't lie to you Korra. Especially about something like this."

After a few blissful moments where Korra simply let Asami feel her cheek she pulled back. "Your turn."

Korra blinked a couple of times before trying to put what she felt into words.

"Okay… I… I…"

She jumped up and walked back and forth while Asami calmly and gleefully watched.

"Okay I like you, like a lot. You make me feel really good."

She saw Asami try and hold back the smirk as it formed. Korra then thought about what she said.

"Not like that! I mean when I'm with you. When I'm around you, even when we're not doing anything you make me feel special."

Asami wanted to say the same but Korra kept going with each sentence gaining more confidence and emotion.

"I like being with you, okay I love being with you all right. Even here in a dusty prison cell I'm happy because I know you're here. It's different from what I felt with Mako. Which is a something I'm still trying to figure out."

Asami patted the seat next to her snapping her out of her rant. Once seated Asami took her hand.

"Korra trust me I feel the same. Whenever I'm with you I feel like all my problems disappear. Honestly I'm not sure how to explain it, maybe our personalities are similar, or maybe it's just random chance. Either way I'd like to see where this is going. That is if you want, I know you have a lot of other things on your mind and I don't want to distract." Korra didn't bother letting her finish as she kissed her again.

Much like the first time it quickly grew more passionate but this time it was Korra winding up on her back as Asami broke free to kiss her neck leaving a mark before pulling back. Maybe it was a bit mean but she wanted people to know that Korra was hers. But if Korra thought this was crossing a line she'd try not to do it again.

"I take it that's your way of saying yes?"

"Yeah…" but as she stared into her new girlfriends she had two thoughts. The first being.

_I have a girlfriend. I have a girlfriend! And it's Asami! My first actual relationship and it's with my best friend… and a girl. But then again I'm a person that can bend all four elements and has memories from the thousands of times I've been both a man and a women so who am I to say what's strange or normal._

Then came the more series thought.

_What about Mako?_

"Asami I really don't want to kill whatever it is we're having but it'll kill me if I don't ask."

"You want to know about Mako right?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Korra take it from someone who spent many years listening to others gossip about boys while going through the same. If I had to guess I'd say what you felt for Mako was a crush.

"A crush? Isn't that just for schoolgirls?"

Asami somewhat miffed flicked Korra's head making her cry out in mock pain.

"No, teens and adults get them to. Think about it, Mako and Bolin were the first teen boys you met since escaping from the compound right?"

"Yeah…"

"And almost immediately you met someone who saw past the avatar title and treated you like a person. Having never experienced romance outside a novel you thought you liked him more then you actually did. Now how did you feel after your date with him?"

"You knew about that huh?"

Her response was only a calm yet telling nod. "Well I had fun yeah, but that was it. It didn't feel as good as when we hung out."

"And that is how crushes usually begin and end. From a distance you think it's strong but when you get close and experience it you find it fades rather quickly. We all go through it at least once."

Asami didn't miss the look of concern flash on Korra's face. "Korra I know your worried about you and me. Trust me I'm just as worried, but if we just take things slow and enjoy being with each other I'm sure we'll work out."

"Promise?"

Seeing the look of pure innocence Asami didn't even try to stop herself from kissing Korra again.

Sadly they were forced to pull apart when the heard the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps.

As the door was flung open and a very angry Tenzin quite literally stormed in. For the first time since meeting him Korra was sure his tattoos were going to turn form the calming blue to a more furious red any second.

"Girls Mako and Bolin are waiting on the bison out-front. You four are beyond grounded for the foreseeable future. Now I must have a word with Tarrlok before we leave"

From the look he was giving the girls new that more was to come. They all but rushed out of there catching Tenzin storm into Tarlok's offices. Korra did smile when she saw Tarrlok pressing ice to his swollen jaw just before the door shut.

Once outside they climbed aboard the bison Asami sitting next to Korra.

"Are you two okay?"

"Well the guards were to afraid that Korra was going to come busting in any minute so we were left alone. Honestly prison isn't so bad once you get used to the stone beds and constant sensation of dread."

"What Bolin is trying got say is that we've had worse. But that fact that Tarrlok is willing to arrest benders as well as non benders for any crim is terrifying. The city is already terrified and he's just making things worse."

"You think I should have a talk with him?" she asked raising her good fist.

Mako chucked a bit before saying. "After your last talk with him I doubt he'll allow you to get close to him."

From the numerous guards patrolling the grounds as well as staring up at her she knew he was right.

"So what did we do then? Amon's terrorizing the streets and Tarrlok's just making it worse."

"Korra we'll find a way to save the city. But for now I think it's best if we just stay low and wait for a opportunity." Asami said taking Korra's arm and gently stroking it.

Korra relaxed into the saddle and waited as Tenzin stormed out of the building mumbling "Arrogant, egotistical madman. If I wasn't a pacifist I'd…"

The four shared look of nerviness as the scooted back and held on as the flew to the island.

The moment they touched down they were ordered to their rooms. Just seconds after Korra had shut the door Asami hugged her form behind.

"Well now that we're alone do you want to pick up where we left off?"

"Depends, do you mean the fun kissing of my very attractive girlfriend? Or the slow and awkward conversation about how we feel?"

Asami tightened her hug making Korra smile. "Well I know what I want to do but I want us to both be sure. So is there anything more we need to talk about?"

_IS there? Come on Korra think this through. You've already said you like one another. You're pretty sure Asami was right about just having a crush on Mako._

…

…

_I think I'm good._

She turned around and kissed Asami again picking her up and plopping her down on the bed.

"Trust me when I say I'd like to keep going but if those stupid yet important books have told me. It's best to take things slow and savor it. And seeing as I really really really want to not mess this up no more kisses for now."

Even though both girls wanted to continue and seeing Korra restraining herself was adorable Asami laid back in the bed. "Alright but we can still cuddle right?"

Looking down at the sight before her Korra couldn't find a reason to say no.

"Fine but I'm serious about this."

As she laid down next to Asami the only thought that bothered her was a simple yet terrifying one.

_I'm not afraid of being with her. But the thought of loosing her terrifies me._


	8. Chapter 8

Ever since their return to the island the girls had spent every spare moment they had either trying to figure out how they were going to deal with both Amon and Tarrlok or slowly going forward with their relationship.

Of course, after their last late-night outing to the city Tenzin had deemed fit to have guards patrol the island at all hours of the night an to report if they see or hear a trace of them. But thankfully for Asami and Korra they were more then happy to spend the time alone in their room. There had been one instance where a lone guard had tried to listen by the window but after Korra had Naga chase him around the island they decided that their room was off limits.

Korra barely managed to pull away from Asami after another impromptu make out session. It had started out playfully with Asami helping her get into her airbending robe. But then Asami had said how she liked to see Korra in new clothes. Korra had mentioned that she wouldn't mind trying on something else if Asami wanted. She'd caught the look of curiosity in her eye and leaned in planning on just a quick kiss before leaving.

After that it had been a blur of excitement and activity. But before either could go further Korra remembered what she was getting ready for and rushed out of the room

"We'll finish later!" she quickly said running down the hall and toward the open courtyard where Tenzin was waiting with Jinora.

"Finally, we've been waiting for nearly ten minutes. You should always be on time for training Korra."

"Sorry I was helping Asami with something but I'm here now."

He wanted to go on but knew from experience that it was a blessing she was here and wearing the robe.

"Just try to be on time. Now the lesson for today is letting go of concerns and becoming one with the wind."

She sat down and was about to mediate when she felt a tugging on her sleeve and turned to see Jinora pointing to her neck and smirking. At first Korra didn't understand what she was trying to say. Then her eyes winded and her hand smacked her neck causing Tenzin to turn.

"Sorry, a bug bit me."

He shrugged and went on. Meanwhile Jinora smiled and whispered. "So you and Asami are a thing?"

"Yeah… please keep it a secret."

"Of course."

_Really need to tell her to stop doing this. Does she want people to know?_

_Do I want people to know? _

After quickly wiping away whatever mark Asami had made she thought about what she wanted. She already knew that she wasn't afraid to tell people, but she'd never done this before and really didn't want to rush. She knew that out of her friends Tenzin and Pema would support her. Ikki, Jinora and Melo would ask questions but would support them. Although Melo would probably fake being heartbroken.

That just left her male friends. She had a feeling that when she told Bolin he would probably be supportive, that is after he cried as she was pretty sure he still had a small crush on her. That left Mako, someone that she'd tried and failed to talk to since their grounding.

They'd tried to meet after their first night back, but Tenzin decided to punish him and Bolin by making them clean the stables. She could have easily talked to him then, but the stables weren't someplace she actively wanted to go. Not after the first time she'd gone there and found out the bigger you are the more you...

Her entire body shuddered in disgust before she could fully remember. _At least Naga digs a hole and buries it. Those massive fuzzballs just... so horrible!_

When the gong rang through the island she stood up feeling a bit better now that she'd thought some things through.

Her mind focused she decided that now would be the best time and so she sought out Mako searing half the island before finding him putting scrolls into Tenzin's study.

When he saw her he smiled. "Hey Korra."

"Hey Mako."

"Sorry we haven't gotten to talk. Tenzin's chores have left me ragged. But then again considering we get three meals a day and a bed a little chores aren't much. It's really good to see you again."

"Yeah, look do you think we could talk?"

"Sure."

He sat the scrolls down and leaned on the desk smiling gently. For a moment Korra wondered if she could just put this off a little longer. But that wasn't her. For good or bad she preferred to face things head on and worry about the consequences later.

_Or like Asami says. "Better to ask forgiveness then permission." _

"Look Mako I wanted to talk about you and I. You know us as… whatever. I…we…you…"

_Why can't I just say it!_

Mako for his part simply stood there waiting but getting a nervous chill as Korra finally found the words she was looking for. Only for her to say the wrong thing because of her nerves.

"I like someone else."

"Oh… I… wow." he'd be lywing if he thought this was going the way he thought it would. But then again the distance should have tipped him off.

Korra's ears were burning as he went over what she just said only to squeeze her knuckles white for her stupidity.

"Is it Bolin?"

"No."

He ran down the other males on the island but besides Tenzin which he was absolutely sure wasn't the one for various reasons asked again. "One of the white lotus?"

"No! half of them are twice my age."

"But if not them then who? There are no more men on the island. Unless it's some guy in the city but that doesn't make sense as every time one or all of us has been with you."

He wasn't angry per say, but he did want to know. If he didn't find out who it would drive him crazy.

Korra tried and failed to speak having already gone off script. "Promise you won't be angry?"

"Maybe a little upset but I can get over it and put it behind me."

It was now or never so she took a deep breath and told him. "It's Asami."

For nearly a minute Mako could only stand there his eyes wide and his mind barely able to think.

_She and Asami? No! it can't be can it? I mean yeah their always together. Talking, laughing, playfully fighting and hugging. But those are just basic friend things right? _But the more he thought the more it made sense.

_Did I do this? I broke up with one to try to be with the other and now their both together. No that can't be, yeah that was part of it but I didn't try to hurt Asami. But I could have been there for her when she really needed it. And Korra does seem to make her smile._

_Well first thing is to stop overthinking and respond. Then maybe go think this out some more._

He blinked a couple times snapping himself back to reality. Korra was waiting anxiously for his response already expecting something negative.

"So what do you think."

"I'd be lying if I said I was completely okay with this."

"Ohhh." she prepared herself for the worst as Mako continued.

"But you and Asami are my friends so as long as it makes you and her happy, I say go for it."

"Really?!"

"Yeah but if possible, can you just give me some time to come to peace with this. Not every day the women you used to date starts dating the girl you wanted to date."

"Yeah I can do that."

He raised his fist and she smiled before bumping it before leaving him in the study and walking to Naga who was sunning herself with Asami reading a book while nestled in her fur.

"I can see why you choose her as your animal companion. She's just like a giant fur pillow."

"Yeah but watch out she doesn't turn over. I'd rather not have to pull my girlfriend out of two hundred pounds of fur."

She took her usual place next to her and nestled into the fur.

"So how did it go?"

"Better than I expected, although he did ask for a bit of space for a while."

"Seems fair although if I'm being honest, I'm not sorry for stealing you from him."

"Hey I wasn't his. If anything, we were just sort of past the… what did you call it again?"

"Friendzone?"

"Yeah we were just barely out of that when we got together."

"Well whatever the past I'm just glad I can call you mine."

"Yeah, but now that we've dealt with Mako I want to find a way to deal with Amon and Tarlok. I've heard Tenzin arguing with him over the radio and from what I've heard Tarlocks getting more and more power hungry. More non benders have been locked up for no reason and Lin is one step away from being fired and replaced."

"Well I may have a plan forming, but it does have some risks."

"At this point I'm up for a little risk."

"Fine but if we're going to do this then we do it tonight. I just hope that it works the way I'm hoping it does."

"I'm sure it will but what kind of plan do you have in mind?"

"To put it simply we're going to frame Tarrlok and make it look like he's been in league with Amon the whole time."

"Do you think that will work?"

"Corrupt politician rising to power through illegal means then uses power to stop problem he created. Even if it doesn't take him out when the story hits, people will start questioning everything he's done and everything he's doing. I honestly don't like playing dirty but he started it when he went power mad and through is in a cell."


	9. Chapter 9

For days the gang had been brainstorming just how to carry out their less then legal plan. They even contemplated simply abandoning it and instead simply informing Tenzin and hoping that he had some ancient wisdoem that they could use. But after walking in on him storming out of his offices after a abrubt phone call from another councilmen It was clear that either the other councilmen were either on Tarrlok's side or simply staying out of it to protect themselves.

Now after hours of planning the four of them stood at the beach preparing for what would be the most illegal thing they hopefully ever did. All the lights on the island had just turned off and only the half-moon above them gave them light enough to see.

"So did you take care of the white lotus guards?" said Korra creating two ice surfboards. Each member of the group had a job to do both on the island and when they reached their target. Bolin being the most innocent of the group had been tasked with slipping a small sleeping potion to the two guards stationed to check on them this night.

"Yeah and I know it's for a good cause and all, but I really didn't like drugging them. Especially because they thanked me for the kind gesture before drinking it."

"Look we don't like it either, but don't worry too much. The potion won't cause any harm and come morning they'll at most wake up with a minor headache and no memories of what happened. So long as we're back before morning, they'll just think they blacked out from drinking too much. Nobody gets punished and we'll sleep better knowing we did something good."

But even after telling him that Asami wasn't so sure.

_No this is the only plan. If I hadn't come up with this then Korra would have just gone ahead on her own. At least this way we win or fail as a team._

But as she climbed aboard Korra's board and they took off along the bay she still had her doubts. Once on the other side they ran down the street avoiding any citizens.

Once they reached their first destination at the end of the long busy street containing Tarrlok prescient and his numerous guards they ducked into the alley and readied themselves.

"Are you guys sure you can do this? We can still duck out now and find another way."

But if Korra thought they would say yes, she was wrong. "Korra if we weren't prepared to do this, we wouldn't have followed you all the way here. Now you and Asami get ready for what happens next."

"Yeah it's going to get pretty nasty really quick."

"Just be careful you two."

They nodded then looked around the alley for the hidden trap door that led to a secret tunnel they knew about. Their part of the plan was the easiest. For Korra and Asami to get in and place the necessary items to frame him they'd need a distraction. Surprisingly it had been Bolin who had come up with this part. Asami's original plan was to simply rupture a gas main the adjacent park and create a fire but Mako had pointed out the most of Tarrlok's men were earth and waterbenders. So instead they'd suggested turning some old associates into the distraction and as such were no heading down an old crime tunnel which they knew led to a local hideaway. They knew from their sorted past that there would always be unsavory people down there and with Tarrlok going after basically anyone that could propel his political career, they knew that he probably had few of their associates locked up.

Once they were gone Korra and Asami moved to the rear end of the alley and waited for the signal. As they did Asami looked down at her trembling hands. She hated to admit but she truly wasn't sure this would work.

Korra seeing this tried to comfort her but when her hand made contact Asami felt not the warming touch of her girlfriend but her cold trembling hands.

Neither spoke and instead waited for what seemed like hours. Every passing moment felt like an eternity as both were sure a guard would come around the corner any minute and their already tenuous plan would come undone.

An explosion and sound of screaming turned those feelings around. Hearing rushing feet and seeing flashes of fire and flying earth they knew it was on. So, after creating a smoke screen from available fire and water they ran to the side of the building bending a small opening for them.

Once inside Korra looked around arms raised ready for a fight. "Alright step two is going pretty well."

"Yeah now let's hope step three and four go equally as well."

The sounds of battle outside made the perfect cover as the girls ran through the building. Nearly every person they saw was either rushing outside, rushing away or simply hiding. As such when they finally found the evidence room there was no little to no obstacles. There was a sole guard taking shelter behind the sealed room. But when Korra threated to burn her way in after being denied he threw open the door dropping the keys and screaming. "I'm not getting paid enough for this." Before bolting to find a more stable hiding spot.

Once inside Asami grew more nervous as now it was her part of the plan.

"So, what now?"

"Now I put my engineering skills to work and turn one of these helmets into a two-way receiver. That way once we send the papers our hint and they send someone to snoop around it will look like he's been receiving orders."

"But can't he simply explain that away?"

"That's why we have to plan documents in his office. Sure, he could explain the receiver, but a series of forged documents and hundreds of yuans will be a lot harder to explain away."

With her skills and experience working on her father's tech it didn't take long to work her magic.

"Alright now to his office."

They had to hurry up for as they passed the massive series of windows lining the hallway to his office, they saw his guards were turning the tide of the battle. In a few minutes their distraction would be over, and it would be best if they were on their way out when it happened.

A swift Korra and the door burst open. Asami couldn't help but roll her eyes at Korra as she admired her handwork before rushing over to his desk pulling it open. She was about to pull it open when she stopped.

_No, he'll check his desk. Needs to be someplace he won't suspect but can still be found._

She looked up from his desk and to the massive portrait of himself hanging over a large waterfall.

_I wonder…_

"Korra move that painting I have an idea."

As soon as Korra did they saw a small safe behind it. "I knew it. Of course, someone like him has a hidden safe."

Her hand had just touched the dial and was about to use techniques her father had taught her to get it when the room ran cold.

Korra turned to the doorway where seconds later she was pushing Asami away as a shard of ice hit exactly where her head had been.

"Now this is quite the surprise. When I heard the commotion outside, I thought someone might try to sneak in here. So, I waited in the supply closest down the hall and waited for whoever it was to come waltzing in. You can only imagine my surprise when I find it was the useless avatar and the scheming daughter of a known terrorist breaking in here. But then again, I shouldn't be to surprised, you two have been a thorn in my side for far too long."

With every step he took inside his office his expression grew from smug to rage filled. Water swirled around his hands before shooting out like jets toward Korra.

Korra saw it coming and diverted the jets down before freezing the stream back at him. He broke off before his hands could be frozen.

"You're through Tarrlok! We're stopping you before you can abuse your power anymore."

Tarrlok simply laughed back at her raising his hands and creating a ball of water. "And what will you tell them? Will you admit that you caused a riot in order to break into my office? Do you think I rose to power and didn't create enough allies in high places to spin whatever I do into whatever I want?"

Korra raised a wall of ice as he began shooting balls of ice at them. Asami slipped on her glove as Korra opened a small opening for her to slip though.

As the fight went on Asami took what chances she could to avoid the water strikes as Korra used her mastery of three elements to confuse and keep her focus on him.

After dodging a wave of fire, he took notices of Asami and reached out grabbing her with a tendril of water pulling her close.

"And would you look at what I just caught. A slippery little eel preparing to bite."

Seeing an opening Asami flicked the switch sending her glove to it's highest level before swing her body and slapping him in the face. Sparks shot out everywhere as he shrieking in pain hurling her into a nearby sofa.

Korra seeing this propelled herself with a burst of fire tacking him and hurling them both through a wall and down the cold floor below. Asami followed moments later catching up to find Korra walking to a heavily breathing Tarrlok.

"IT's over Tarrlok."

But from what Asami saw it his eyes she knew it wasn't. He snarled in rage before raising his hands.

"Enough playing around this ends now."

What happened next was truly horrifying. Korra let out a shriek of pain as her body contorted in pain.

"You…your….bloodbe…ahhrrrrr!" was all she managed as her blood was manipulated.

"Nice trick isn't it? My true strength and most useful ability. You're right my time in this city is done but I'm not leaving empty handed. You're coming with me." Then his gaze turned to Asami. "And so are you."

The pain Asami experienced next was by far the worst physical pain she'd ever experienced. Luckily it was so bad she quickly passed out waking up in a small prison cell next to Korra.

Her vision was blurry, and she could barely move. But she could still hear as Tarrlok ended whatever tirade he was doing.

"Never wanted this. I still had so many people giving me money. But I can still spin this given time. Tarrlok rescues avatar from terrorist cell, stops brainwashing from terrorist daughter. Yes, that should be just enough to come out on top."

He was about to go on when he heard a noise coming from upstairs. Not taking any chances he rushed upstairs to see the person he'd been hunting along with four other men standing in his doorway. As soon as she could use her arms Asami pulled a metal pin from her jacket and did her best to pick the lock as Tarrlok stared at Amon.

"And so our cleansing begins with the first councilmen."

Tarrlok simply smirked believing his bloodbending was more than enough. And for his minions it was, but to his horror Amon didn't move from bloodbending. Instead he calmly walked forward kicking out Tarrlok's already weakened leg before placing his hands on his head.

In less than a moment his bending faded becoming weaker and weaker until it completely faded away.

He fell to the ground unconscious. "Take him with us I have plans for him."

If Amon had stayed for two minutes to explore his hideout then he would have heard the sound of a metal door being picked open. As well as Asami dragging an unconscious Korra upstairs and into the frozen surroundings.

Her vison was still blurry, and her body felt like shutting down. But she couldn't stay here. They needed to find someplace safe while she still could.

But as much as she wanted to, she didn't get farther then the mailbox before she collapsed from the pain. The last thing she saw before blacking out once again was the massive familiar shape of Naga as Bolin and Mako came into view their expressions full of worry.


	10. Chapter 10

Korra's fist thought when she finally managed to open her eyes was just how bad her body hurt. Her arms and legs felt as though they weighed a ton a she managed to sit up and she felt like any moment she was about to start spitting blood.

"Seeing as I fought and lost to a bloodbender this feels about right. Feels worse then the time my earthbending teacher trained me take things head on by forcing me not to dodge fist sized rocks. No, this is much worse, at least he was only trying to teach and not kill."

Hearing noises outside she struggled but made it to the door opening it to find Asami speaking with Lin. "Lin I promise that when she wakes up I'll let you know."

"Look kid the cites in an uproar and we need Korra up and helping." Curiosity made her open the door wider the noise from the creaky door making them turn. "Uproar over what?" Hearing her voice Asami all but danced with joy seeing her in the doorway.

"Korra when did you wake up?"

"A couple minutes ago."

Asami rushed to her side grabbing her arm. "We'll you're going back to bed. The healer said you wouldn't be up for another day and look at you. Barely able to stand and covered in bruises."

She tried to peel her arm off saying she was fine but in her current state was overpowered and led back to the bed with Lin right behind her.

"Look kid I want you up and running more then anything. Spirits know we could use the avatar right now. But I've seen to many officers pushing themselves when they were hurt and blacking out when they were needed."

"Wait, what's going on in the city?"

"For lack of a better word a war. Nearly a day after you two were found in the mountains outside the city Amon launched a massive attack on all the councilors. That was three days ago and all but Tenzin were captured and their bending stolen. With the leadership down he took to the streets claiming the uprising had begun. I rallied what forces I could and so far have managed to hold back the brunt of his forces. But right now, it's looking like without help we'll fall by the end of the week."

Hearing this she tried to stand but felt woozy and was forced back down.

"Oh no you don't Korra. You're not leaving this room until you can stand on your own."

"But Asami I'm needed."

"Yes, in this bed. Lin now that Korra is awake tell the others so we can start planning for when she's healed."

"Right."

As soon as she closed the door behind her Asami pulled Korra into a crushing hug.

"You had me worried! You were asleep for nearly three days. Whatever Tarrlok did nearly killed you."

"Yeah that's why bloodbending is illegal. But is the situation really that bad?"

"Yeah, his troops patrol city and he covered the statue of Aang with one of his masks to show his power and demoralize us, worst part it it's working. He's already got the radio waves sending out his twisted message of unity without bending as well as rounding up any benders that could oppose him. We've been trying to send a message asking for help but he's blocking all the airwaves. Honestly I've been trying to think about and just focus on more important things."

Korra looked around their room and noticed the bandages thrown about and the unused portion of their bed. But more importantly the she noticed the bags under Asami's eyes.

"When was the last time you slept?"

"I took a quick nap shortly before the healer got here two days ago. But after the healer's said she wasn't sure when you'd wake up I've kind of been here making sure you were okay."

This time Korra pulled her down and held her. "Well then if I have to stay in bed so do you."

Asami wanted to argue and say she had to talk with the others but deep down she knew she needed to sleep.

_Lin will take care of the rest. Besides Korra's awake and I could use a few hours curled up next to her. Just me and her with a few calm peaceful hours._

"Fine for both of our sakes."

With he warmth of the other both girls managed to slip into the land of dreams pretty quickly and for a short blissful hours all they knew was peace.

Then then heard the ear-splitting sirens. Stirred from their slumber the bolted upright Korra raising her hand summoning a flame.

"What's going on?"

The door was flung open and Tenzin looked panicked. "To the bison now!"

Confused and panicked they rushed outside just in time to see a small squadron of equalists fighting Lin and her officers on the beach while two airships slowly approached.

Fleeing the opposite direction were the acolytes on their bisons while waiting near the stable was Pema and the kids with Mako and Bolin at the vanguard.

"Everyone on now!"

Seeing no other option, the large group quickly climbed aboard the bison and headed off in the other direction. Seeing that the group had made it safely away Lin and her forces broke off their attack erecting a large rock wall before getting on their boats and following them. Up in the sky the ships were slowly gaining speed. Something Asami was forced to speak up about.

"Their engines will catch up to us in no time. A bison may be able to out maneuver them but their engines will be able to chase us down."

"Then let's slow them down." Mako replied standing up and taking a breath before sweeping his arms generating the lighting before sending it toward the ship. The air crackled as the blast streaked across the sky hurdling into the side plating of the ship.

And while it was an impressive blast it only managed to barely scratch one of the ships. Tenzin looked back and solemnly said. "A great attempt Mako but even a master lighting bender wouldn't be enough to bring down one of the ships."

Asami saw the gears turning In Korra's mind as she stood up. "Then how about an avatar?"

"Korra you're in no shape to fight. Besides can you even lightingbend?"

"My master tried to teach it to me once. But I could never understand how it truly worked and as such it only blew up In my face. But desperate times call for desperate measures. If Amon's forces catch us they'll strip Tenzin and the kids of their bending. And I'm not about to let the last of the airbenders loose all that they have without a fight."

Her legs were buckling, and her arms were soar, and every moment she felt like she was about to pass out, but she felt a surge of energy flowing threw her. Maybe it was just the adrenaline empowering her or maybe her mind was so incredibly focused on protecting the people she cared about, but she did know that when she raised her arms she felt something overtake her. An ancient and powerful force that she'd never been able to access no matter how many times she tried.

The group watched in amazement as her eyes glowed a powerful white as she raised two fingers in front of her face the lighting crackling as she swept her arms back and forth the knowledge of past avatars guiding her actions until the power was at it's maximum. Then she jumped off the bison bouncing off a ball of rapidly spinning air extending both of her arms forward sending twin bolts of lighting straight through the center of both ships. As the lighting began to dissipate, she pulled her arms back and shot blasts of fire from her feet propelling her back onto the bison where she collapsed next to Asami her eyes fading back to their normal blue and her body once again feeling the pain of her injuries.

"Korra what was that?!" Asami asked still trying to piece together what just happened. Tenzin for the first time in a long time felt tears roll down his face as he once again witnessed the avatars true power. "That was the avatar state. What you just saw was the past knowledge and abilities flowing through Korra. In that state the avatar is not only at their most powerful, but also at their weakest. For if their killed while in this state then the avatar will be no more."

But the group was barely listening. Instead their attention was turned toward the two smoking ships rapidly crashing into the bay below. Korra tried to say something but with her body still recovering and having just spent an abnormal amount of power she blacked out into Asami's shoulder.

"Will she be okay?" she asked worrying for what felt like the hundredth time in days.

"Yes it just takes a lot of the avatar to do that. She should be fine with a nice long undisturbed rest. But for right now we need to meet up with Lin and the rest of the officers at the spot we agreed upon. For like it or not we need to get a message out and bring Amon down once and for all."


	11. Chapter 11

In the past her teachers had told her what war was like. As some were old enough to have lived through it.

People running about screaming orders, others scrambling to help in any way they could and the unlucky few trying their best to not go into a full panic attack. That was the entire situation she'd woken up to hours ago. Her body now fully recovered had walked to the tent in the underground bunker beneath the park where Lin and her forces along with everyone else were planning and launching attacks.

Now here she sat at the end of a conference table while Lin pointed out places on her map.

"Albright listen up ladies here's the situation. There are three main power bases for the equalists. The airfield, Amon's headquarters and the opening to the bay. We take two or spirits willing all three we can end this madness whining days."

"So how do we do that?" Korra asked trying to keep up with the various people talking.

"Thankfully we found someone that had a old pirate broadcasting station and he's agreed to help us." She pointed to a small part of the cave where a familiar vagabond turned his head.

"Just doing my part. After all if this city falls where else am I supposed to get free food."

Korra smiled remembering how she'd meet this man the first day she was here and gave him a cooked fish.

"Yes, well thanks to his surprisingly skills we've sent a message to Iroh and his fleet and they'll be meeting Amon's forces at the bay. Our other problems will be the airfield and Amon himself. I've already got the squads assigned so get some rest and be ready to leave."

Before Korra and Asami could leave Lin came up to them. "Look you two I didn't want to tell you this but we've located Hiroshi Sato."

Although Asami didn't show it she squeezed Korra's hand in anger as she asked the question she knew she wouldn't like the answer to. "And where is he?"

"My agents tracked him to the airfield. No doubt that's where he's been building whatever war machines Amon wants."

"Then that's where we'll go."

"Look Kid are you sure? I do have other more experience teams available."

"She's right Asami, you don't have to face him." She wanted to add that she didn't have to fight at all but knew she would refuse.

_She's been by our sides at every point. No way she'd sit this out because I asked._

"No, you may have more experience fighters but I know my dad. If Korra and I face him he'll throw his punches and try to get me to see the error of my ways." She emphasized the last part with air quotes growing angrier. "Besides I need to do this."

Neither Lin nor Korra could bring themselves to argue when the saw the look in her eyes.

"Alright then, I'll send Mako and Bolin to help you. But Kid I'm serious, do only what you need to then pull back. I'd rather not have an angry avatar going berserk because you got hurt."

"Don't worry I'm stronger then I look."

But In the hours that followed Asami spent much of it alone, switching between adjusting and readjusting her glove always finding something else to fix or staring at the clock. Anything to distract her mind from what hard decisions she knew she was going to have to make.

"I'll have to fight him. Stop him no matter what."

_Even if it means…_

Her glove gave off a spark and her mind flashed back to weeks ago when she'd first used it on him. The look of surprise and betrayal as the jolt registered before he was thrown back. The sensation of energy flowing through her hand. It was to much, she ripped if off and through it onto at the door to her makeshift room. Seconds after it hid Korra peaked though looking worried.

"I know the answer to this is obvious but you okay?"

When Asami didn't answer she came in anyway and sat down beside her.

"You know it seems like yesterday when we couldn't stand each other. The yelling, the anger… the destroyed furniture. Pretty bad times for us."

"…Is there a point to this?"

"Yeah, kind of. Maybe? Look I'm not good with words but I'm trying to say that we've been through a lot together and I'm here for you. In fact, I'll always be there for you so you won't have to face anything alone."

Seeing Korra trying to make her feel better did cheer her up and she pulled her into a quick hug. "I swear if you weren't so huggable, I'd smack you."

"Well tell you what. When we stop Amon and your dad, and we go back to having fun and hanging out." She jumped up excited dragging Asami up as well.

"In fact, it's a date. Just you and me the whole day doing whatever we want."

_The whole day with Korra does sound nice. "_Alright but first things first."

She picked up her glove sliding it on and letting the electricity spark along her hand. "We deal with my father then go kick Amon's ass."

As the hours ticked down and the time for departure grew closer the girls did their best to stay focused on their mission. But flying over a city at way benders and equalists fighting it out on the street made their stomachs churn. Even when they got off the bison and saw the massive warplanes attempting to take off they couldn't shake their nerves.

Surprisingly there weren't that many equalists inside the base. Sadly the one thing that was there was a massive mech with Hiroshi lowering the hatch.

"Asami I knew you'd come." His gaze lingered on Korra and the boys growing more disgusted with every second. "And I see you're still hanging around with benders. And here I thought I raised you better."

Asami was already furious and bit down on her tongue to stop from exploding from anger as he went on.

"If your mother could see you now."

"Don't you dare bring mom into this! If anything, she'd be horrified to see what kind of monster you've become!"

For a few moments he could only stare at her in surprise not believing she'd yelled at him. Then he shut the hatch turning on the machine letting his voice travel through the speaker.

"I see it's time for discipline. Don't worry dear once their gone we can be a family again."

Korra moved first sending a rock pillar into his chest. He staggered back but shot out a burst of fire which Mako blocked with his own. As the three benders did their best to fight against the stupidly sturdy mech Asami realized they needed an edge and looked to the other mechs before rushing inside.

As the hatch closed Asami had to remind herself she was only doing this to make sure nothing like this could ever be used.

"I'll destroy all of these myself if I have to."

The lights came on and after a moment she shifted the gears and pressed the buttons charging her father and swinging her clawed fist into his head.

"I'll take care of this! You guys get the planes!"

The guys took off but Korra stayed. "They got that. Like I said I'm not about to let you face this alone."

Inside the tank Asami smiled before her eyes widened with terror as her tank's arm was grabbed and nearly ripped off as she was thrown to the side.

"Stop this foolishness Asami! I'm only doing what's best for you and this city!"

He drove forward attempting to disable the mech's power when Korra focused and used lightingbending for the second time. However unlike last time where she'd been guided by the past experiences of the avatars her true first time was a bit off. Just as the lighting sparked from her fighters her hand twitched and instead of hitting his back like she aimed for it hit one of his legs. Although not the effect she wanted it still did the job of breaking his treads and causing him to stagger. But that wasn't the end, for as he hit the ground he aimed one of his hands firing it off like a rocket grabbing hold of Korra and reeling her back in.

She screamed in pain as the metallic claws began squeezing. "Like I always tell my mechanics, if you want something done right best to do it yourself."

Caught up in his victory he failed to notice Asmi's hand shooting out to his power source crushing it before ripping it from the tank. Circuits quickly sparked as the power shut down and the safety feature ejected him out onto the floor.

As he looked up he saw Asami freeing Korra and walking towards him. She didn't speak and instead simply looked down her eyes blazing and her lip bleeding from how hard she was biting down. Off in the distance he saw the plans and ships going up in flames and being crushed by boulders.

"Asami don't you see that your mother would have wanted this." But Korra wasn't about to let him finish and brought her fist down into his face knocking him a few feet away and rending him unconscious.

"Thanks for keeping your word. I don't think I could have fought him alone."

Korra shook her hand trying to shake the pain off. "I told you I'll always be there for you. Now how about we destroy this place and get back to Lin?"

She looked down at her father and at the tanks and planes surrounding them.

"Yeah."

A bit of engineering magic and the rest of the tanks and planes were set to overload. A couple lighting and fire blasts and Amon's war machines as well as much of the surrounding area went up in plumb of smoke and fire.

The last she saw of her father was when he looked back from the police truck he was being loaded into to. He didn't say anything as he looked back, no cures or screams of repentance. Just a cold focused stare at her and Korra before the door was shut.

As the truck sped away Asami wished he had said something if only, so she'd feel less torn up about fighting him. But she could beat herself up over this later. Right now the city was still at war and Amon was having one final rally.

"Come on let's end this once and for all."


	12. Chapter 12

Everything had been going well for the gang so far. Lin's forces were doing everything in their power to push back Amon's forces. And with the newly arrived help from general Iroh and his army Amon was on the back pedal. But for every step forward there was a step backward. Their plan had been to invade his compound during his last rally and defeat him. However, Lin had discovered something or really someone hidden away in a small equalist shelter. Tarlok the former watertribe councilor.

He was bruised and weak but what he told them was information enough for them to change their plans all together. That Amon was actually his long-lost brother and a powerful bloodbender capable of doing it with only his mind.

With this information they'd devised a new plan. For Korra to disguise herself and force Amon to bend in front of his people. As soon as she'd said this plan Asami had demanded to go with her and like before had not taken no for a answer.

"But Asami we"

"Don't you Asami me Korra. You stood by me when I fought my father. So you can damn well make sure I'm going to be right next to you when you take on Amon. Besides if I can get inside, I can sabotage their weapon supplies. With their planes and tanks gone their weakened, but they still have their gloves and armor."

"Fine but if things start going south, I'm pulling us both out."

"Agreed, but if we're going into enemy territory, we'll need to dress the part. Good thing we captured some of their armor earlier."

Their plan forming the two of them slipped into their armor Korra doing her best to hide her disgust.

"Can't believe I'm about to put this hate suit on."

"Korra you know it's necessary for this to work."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. In fact the moment we're done I'm burning these."

Asami zipped her up and helped her with he helmet latching it into place. She hated the suit as well, but it wasn't just because it was made to be used against benders, no she hated it because she knew from how well it was designed that her father must have personally worked on these.

_Just how long was he a part of this. No Asami now's not the time for questions like that._

They had to leave through one of the old abandoned tunnel networks that came up near the older part of Republic city. Once they were topside, they ran down the blocks and toward the massive building near the docks where crowds of equalists were waiting. Some were cheering about the attacks while others were calling Amon's name.

Nearly three times both girls had to hold the other back when a equalists made less then polite remarks about the other. Step by step and with gritted teeth they made their way inside the building and deep into the warehouse were Asami quickly electrocuted the guard before moving from glove to glove working her magic.

"Next time some activates these all it will do is spark and then explode. But don't' worry it won't take their arm off or anything."

"Great now let's show the people just who and what Amon really is."

Once they made their way into the main building and into the upper rafters they didn't need to wait long as the lights dimmed, and people started cheering as Amon and his right hand ascended from the ground.

"Greetings my equalizers. The time for freedom is finally now!"

The crowed erupted into cheer and Korra aimed her hand warming up for the blast of lighting she was going to send out as Amon went on.

"Our forces may have been weakened with the lose of our tanks and planes. But our spirt hasn't' wavered one bit! Now it is the time for us to march out into the streets and take the fight right to the cowardly avatar that choose to hide away on an island instead of fighting us. An avatar that sought to corrupt the daughter of our ever-faithful mechanist Hiroshi Sato."

A small bit of electricity began forming in her fingertips as Korra let her anger out. Thankfully Asami grabbed her fingers with her gloved hand absorbing the crackling. Korra turned her masked face to ask but Asami instead pointed to Amon's lieutenant who was carefully looking around his hands gripping his electric weapons. Korra realized why Asami had stopped her. If her glove can stop her lighting, then he could have done so as well. She thought for a moment before looking to the walls behind him and smiling raising her hands.

"Nothing can stop is in our righteous path!"

A low rumbling sound filled the air and when he turned around chunks of rock and stone flew from the wall and into the crowd. Korra and Asami jumped down ripping off their masks.

"If you wanted me to fight then you should have asked Amon. Or should I use your real name Noatak?"

It was only for a brief moment but Asami could have sworn she saw his eyes narrow behind his mask.

"So you finally come out of hiding to be cleansed. Very well then." He turned to his people. "Watch as I rid the world of the avatar once and for all."

As Korra shot ball of fire after another Amon dodged them with ease trying to close the distance. But Korra had seen him use the tactic before and each time he got close she would launch back with either fire or a well-placed earth pillar before attacking again. As she fought against him Asami was doing her best to try to hold her own against his lieutenant. But he wasn't like any other equalists she'd fought before. His every move was perfectly timed and as he moved, he left no openings.

To make matters worse the equalists in the cowed were starting get riled up. Some were even starting to move onto the stage to help. The sound of Korra's scream quickly made Asami stop in time for her to see Korra flying back form where Amon had kicked her. In the split moment she was looking Amon's lieutenant came down on her shoulder with his baton.

Her armor only slightly dulled the pain as the electricity ran though her shoulder numbing it. As he prepared to strike again Amon walked toward a half up Korra.

In a split-second decision Asami slammed the control to her glove onto the ground before dodging the baton and slamming it into his chest. The overloaded device cracked with uncontrolled electricity as it flowed through his body make his mustache smoke and sizzle as he dropped to his knees clutching his chest.

Amon seeing this sped to Korra placing his hands on her head and chest to try and seal her bending.

"Now the age of the avatar end. Long live the age of the equalists!"

"No!"

In her desperation Korra had a single but important thought.

_What did Tenzin always say about situations like this? Don't try to fight against it but let yourself flow through it? Maybe that's the key to this!_

Instead of fighting she relaxed and felt as the blood pushed against her veins as she felt part of her seal away.

Asami could only watch in horror as Amon backed away gesturing to his people.

"Behold as not even the avatar can best us." But as he turned around to mock Korra further Korra raised her hand pulling back with great force and speed creating a vacuum of air sucking Amon from his spot and out into the wall.

His body hit with such force it knocked his mask off showing his scarred face.

Korra rose to her feet feeling the power of air for the fist time.

"My turn." Blast after blast flew from her hands sending Amon hurdling from wall to wall and into whatever and whoever it could before she spun around making him circle her in the air before she pushed him with as much force as she could out the opening in the wall and into the water below.

Tired and exhausted Korra collapsed near the opening Aami rushing to her side.

"Since when can you airbend!?"

"Since ten seconds ago. I guess desperation breeds motivation. Toph did invent metalbending while trapped inside a metal box." As she was helping Korra up to her feet they turned their attention to the bubbling waters and how they were moving.

"It's not done yet." Korra said moments before Amon shot out of the water bending it around him.

"Enough!"

Using the water, he propelled himself back into the building ant shot the water into both of the girls sending them back.

"I won't' let you cheat me out of my victory!"

A single but loud gasp made him stop his attack. Turning his head, he saw dozens of wide eyed stares. Then realization struck.

"This isn't what it looks like." He took a few steps trying to come up with a valid excuse.

"The avatar deceives us!" but the damage was already done. Even the truly devoted followers were dropping their gloves while others simply stood there mentally asking how they were fooled so easily.

While she had the chance Korra shot him with another blast of air sending him back into the water. Neither had the strength to follow after him but now that his people knew what he was they were abandoning his cause.

Lin and her officers quickly arrived, and the girls were loaded into a truck. Once inside and alone Asami went about checking Korra for injuries as well as simply holding her.

"Stupid question I know but are you okay?"

"Not sure, body feels strange."

"Can you still bend?"

Korra was quiet for a long time before she raised her hands and focused. In her hands a bit of twirling air formed but that wasn't enough for her. She focused as hard as she could even going so far as to focus so much she went into the avatar state freaking Asami out a little.

Her body responded to her desperation, her waterbending increased to the point of unconscious bloodbending reopening whatever was sealed. As the avatar state died down the sweat from her body flowed from her arms and between her hands before heating up and evaporating as it became fire. Finally, a small chunk of rock from the floor jumped and floated in her hand.

"It's still there."

Asami smiled and pulled Korra in for a quick kiss. "What's important to me is that you're still here."

"Well I have to be, after all we have a date planned."

"Just you and me sounds perfect."

"But what about Amon? He's still out there."

"With his army and tech gone as well as him being exposed as a bender I doubt he'll be a threat but I'm sure Lin will track him down."

And as Korra and Asami would find out the next day Amon had been found. Or at least what was left, for Amon had busted out his brother and planned to flee on a speed boat. Lin had just been about to catch up to the two of them when she saw Tarrlok undoing the fuel hatch and sparking up his glove. In less then a minute the threat of Amon and Tarrlok was over.

As the events of the days died down Asami lay on her back in their room at the temple with Korra draped over her content and happy.

"Life is good right now."

"Yeah."

"Hey Asami I know this is sudden but do you think you want to visit the south with me?"

"Really?"

"yeah there's a festival coming up and I'd like to take you. Also, I kind of want you to meet my parents."

"Taking me to meet your parents already? Well I can't say no to that, now can I?"

Korra and Asami might not have had the best beginnings, but for the time being they were content to enjoy just being with one another in whatever peaceful setting they could find.


End file.
